Bella Potter
by chataholic
Summary: HP/Twilight crossover.Bella Potter was dropped onto the doorstep of the Dursley's 15 years ago. Now with Voldemort back and the minister not believing her, she is faced with challenges. Of course, things onlu get harder when you mix in the Cullen family!


**_Hi guys! So PLEASE read this! I'll really appreciate it!_**

**_3rd person POV_**

Had a muggle been looking outside at exactly seventeen minutes past two in the morning they would have seen a man in a long silver robe, a pointed hat and a long beard tucked into his belt walking up Private Drive, half moon spectacles resting on the bridge of his crooked nose. This peculiar man paused to take something out of his pocket, before the lamp post closest to him went off. This continued all the way up the street until the man strode alone in darkness.

He paused outside the Dursley's house and folded his long body so he was sitting cross legged on the brick fence. Around ten minutes later, a small tabby cat walked up to this man, "I should have known you'd be coming tonight Professer McGonigal." And had that muggle had very good eyesight, so good to see with no lights, they would have seen the cat become a woman right before their very eyes.

"How did you know it was me, Dumbledore?" She asked.

"I've never seen any cat walk that stiff. Lemon sherbot?" He asked her, pulling a sticky looking sweet from a wrapper.

"A - a what?" She asked, caught off guard.

"Lemon sherbot. Its a type of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No thank you. I came, Dumbledoor, because - because I heard - heard the rumors."

"Ah, I thought the news would spread rather quickly."

"So ... it's - it's true?" She gasped.

"Everything. It's all true." And for a moment, had that muggle been looking extremely carefully, they would have seen a tear fall from his eye.

"Everything? Even about he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Yes. Everything - all the rumors - there all true." He sighed, as if a great weight had been put on his shoulders.

"So where shall the Potter child stay? Bella can't just lie in the rubble!"

"She'll be staying with her only remaining relatives."

"No! Not here! I've been here all day! There the-"

"Only family he has."

Professer McGonigal opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the roaring of a flying motorbike. A large giant like man was in the front seat, cradling a baby in his arms. "You really trusted Hagrid to bring her here?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"And you're really just going to leave her here? And not explain anything?"

"I have," he took something out of his robe, "a letter."

"A letter? A letter! To explain something like this!" She cried, outraged.

Professer Dumbledore, however merely put a finger in his lips, before whispering,"Yes, Minerva."

Hagrid stood up, getting off his bike and showing how tall he really was, and cradling a baby in his arms. "Here. She fell asleep about five minutes in." Large wet tears fell from Hagrid's cheeks, falling onto Bella Potter. Hagrid handed Bella to Dumbledoor who laid her on the Dursley's doorstep, placing the letter in her blanket.

"Goodbye Bella Potter, see you in eleven years." Dumberdoor whispered before the three of them - Hagrid clutching his bike and Dumbeldoor - vanished.

_**16 years later**_

**_Bpov_**

I lay on the grass beside the pond, breathing in the sweet air slowly. In ... and out. In ... and out. My clothes were being covered in grass stains and the morning dew, but I couldn't care less. These clothes were handy-downs of Mike Dursley's anyway. I sat up, cupping the water in my hands and raising the cool liquid to my lips.

I picked a piece of grass from the ground, slowly shredding it into small pieces with my fingers while listening to the peaceful sound of silence. Well, not complete silence. You could hear the sound of animals moving, and of insects, of grasshoppers squeaking but it was peaceful sounds. As I lay here, I was at one with nature.

I dipped my bare feet into the water, enjoying the cool sensation on one of the rare sunny days in England. A frog nearby hopped along, catching flies in its mouth on the way before dissapearing threw the thick trees in the forest. I stared at my reflection in the water, seeing the same thing as usual - brown hair that waved softly to my waist, plain face, emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar on my forehead from an unfortunate incident as a baby which caused me to be known by everyone in the wizarding world. It was the only thing I liked about my appearance.

And why was I in Forks? If I was supposed to be part of the wizarding world? It was Summer, and Hogwarts, most unfortunately did not remain open for it. And, even if it did, I couldn't go, at least not right away seeing as I had to return to the Dursleys house at least once a year for as long as I could call it home.

I had thought Jacob would have written to me, or Angela - my best friends from Hogwarts but I hadn't gotten any in reply. I knew Hedwig had delivered them - she always did! I bet Jacob was just doing this on purpose to annoy me, and had blackmailed Angela into doing it too.

In the water, I could see the reflection of a vampire running towards me. He had honey blonde hair and black eyes looking wild with thirst. Cursing myself for not bringing my wand with me, I slipped on my invisability cloak. Of course, he could still smell me and by the reaching hand he knew exactly where he was. Knowing there wasn't really much point with the cloak, I took it off, looking at the vampire and wondering when he'd get it over with already. It was probably one of Voldemort's - he had probably been acting since he was born again just before the summer at the Twi-Wizard Tournament.

But, just as he lunged for my throat, a group of vampires attacked him, "Stop it! He's being okay! He just got out of control!" I defended him, hoping he wouldn't be killed because of me. The vampires started looking at me weirdly. Had I done something wrong? All I'd done was nearly get eaten by a vampire! What? Was I going to become some feast for them? Judging by their eyes, they were vegetarian, "Er ... Did I do something to offend you?" I asked them.

They continued to stare at me. My hair was covering my face so it couldn't be that they knew who I was, "I'm sorry if I did. Am I on your hunting grounds or something? Maybe it would be better if I just left?" None of them spoke. Their mouths were still hanging open. I wondered if they'd notice if a fly flew in? "It would, wouldn't it? I think I'll take your silence as a yes, is that alright? It was nice meeting you, vampires. Do you mind me calling you that? I don't mean to be offens- I'm babbling aren't I? Yeah, I'll just go. Sorry!"

I walked quickly out of the forest, before breaking into a run wishing I was of-age so I could apparate. As soon as I got home, Vernon and Petunia started shouting at me, saying I was leaving muddy foot prints on the newly cleaned floor. I was tempted to point out that they were Mike's but I didn't, knowing I would have to pay for it later.

So, Vernon banned me from the spare room and told me to go back to my cupboard with no meals for a week. Gee, thanks! As I lay in my cupboard, I wondered what time it was. Was it late enough that Vernon and Petunia had gone back upstairs? Probably not. There was no window in my cupboard so there was no chance of me knowing how much time had passed.

**_Edward POV_**

All of my siblings were confused about why the girl had just stayed, just allowing Jasper to try to attack her. It was a mystery to me why she hadn't screamed, begged for to help her and instead telling _us_ not to harm her! And how exactly had she known what we were? It made no sense!

I wished I knew her name, so I could research her on the internet or get Alice to figure out things about her - that was always her speciality. Then, there was always the detective and fake document supplier Jasper went to for things ... Speaking of Alcie, she couldn't see the girl in any of her visions. It just came up blank. At first, Alice thought the girl was going to die, but then she figured she hadn't seen her when Jasper tried to bite her so now she was currently in the living room, trying to think of why she couldn't see her future.

I couldn't read her mind either. I just wish I could! To know what was going through her mind when Jasper attacked her! Of course, he was blaming himself as usual, I could see it in his mind, no matter how much he tried to hide it. I fingured the notes on my piano, playing one of my own pieces absentmindedly.

Finishing my piece, I knew I wouldn't be able to play much more, my mind being fulled with questions about the girl. Rosalie, who was sitting across from me seemed just as curious as we were, her thoughts of her reflection were fewer, the majority being thinking about who she was. It was the same with everyone in the family - things they would normally think about were abandoned, thinking more about the girl. Well, apart from Emmet. He was sitting playing singstar on the Wii, the most common song he chose in each round being 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry.

Dumbledore had written to us shortly before the Summer began. He said that he wanted us to come to the school, that the children won't mind because he had convinced the Ministry it was better for protection having us there. It was odd that as vampires we were also witches and wizards, but that was how it was. He said that there was something urgent that had happened in the magical world, and if we came he would be grateful. So, I guess that would be us.

We hadn't been to Hogwarts since the 1970s, so we were interested in whether anything had changed there. We were going to be in 5th year, because our last experience there had been cut short what with the promblems with vampires and the judging people were recieving. S, we had left, being there one night, and not being there when the himans woke up in the morning.

I went upstairs, my thoughts still centering around the girl.

**_Okay, so I take it that if you're down here, you've read it so now all you have to do is ... REVIEW! Please? Its just the little purple button! And I swear, I don't mind if its only one review like 'good' or 'bad' just PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
